Gallinas y calificaciones
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI. Rolf debe ayudar a un nuevo chico para entrenar para el equipo de futbol americano y se llevara una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que por mala suerte desarrollo sentimientos hacia él, si no es que los tenia guardados desde que era un niño.


El cielo azul y los rayos solares se filtraban por las ventanas del aula, a sus 17 casi 18 años de edad no se imaginaba todavía en la escuela y mucho en ese nuevo país al que tuvo que acostumbrarse con el pasar de los años durante su niñez en el cull-de-sac había conseguido amigos, unos cercanos otros lejanos pero aun así amigos y entre todos, alguien le llamaba mucha la atención, ese alguien que con los años cambio de una manera impresionante ante sus ojos, que había pasado de ser un chico molesto y estúpido a solo ser estúpido, ese muchacho se llamaba Ed, si Ed el chico mas idiota de todo el barrio había crecido para poder cultivarlo. Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando el profesor de gimnasia le propuso ayudar al Ed para que se pusiera al corriente de los entrenamientos ya que tenía mucho potencial en el campo de futbol americano además de que con eso podría llenar unas casillas que tenia vacías por algunas faltas en las clases, le citó después de clases en el gimnasio para que su primer entrenamiento juntos comenzaba y como se lo espero el pelirrojo no parecía ponerle la mas mínima atención ya que se encontraba concentrado en terminar un comic que se estaba leyendo, una de esas tonterías de ciencia ficción que le gustaban tanto. Entre sus pensamientos intentaban formarse palabras para poder empezar una amena conversación con el otro, cosa que no lograba y tan solo pudiendo comunicarse con él para lo más estrictamente necesario en el entrenamiento. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al observar al chico jugar con sus dedos mientras intentaba comerse una banana que se encontraba en su regazo tan solo con la boca, por un lado se veía estúpido pero por otro unos pensamientos rondaron su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo y un enorme sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro.

Oye chico Ed, creo que no lograras hacer eso – Le dijo el peli azul y dejando escapar una risa sin poder evitarlo – Deberías usar las manos ¿No crees?

Tal vez pero estoy intentando hacer un reto – Contesto el pelirrojo con esa gran sonrisa boba que le caracterizaba – ¿Nunca has pensado que se siente comer como una gallina?

¿Qué? - Cuestiono en respuesta el confundido extranjero - ¿Intentas comer como una gallina?

Sí, eso es lo que intento pero casi nunca lo logro – Musito pensativo intentando encontrarle el problema al plan

Normal, las gallinas tienen pico y además no intentan comer bananas – Rio por lo bajo levantando el fruto de las rodillas del otro – También porque no está pelada – Termino de decir mientras le quitaba la cascara al plátano dándose cuenta de cómo él otro se inclinaba y metía la punta del fruto en su boca, sintiendo como el rubor cubría por completo su rostro y un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo – ¿Qué haces?

¡Por fin! – Exclamo felizmente el menor - ¡Muchas gracias, sin tu ayuda no lo habría logrado!

El noruego no supo cómo reaccionar, era cierto que el chico era de mente ida pero con la edad que tenia debía darse cuenta de que la situación era ciertamente incomoda pero aun así este no parecía darse cuenta porque al parecer su mente se mantenía con aquella inocencia que se confundía con idiotez muy característica suya, a veces era bastante confuso poder comprender las extrañas acciones del americano pero entendía que así se comporto desde siempre solo que al no haber sido vecinos cercanos no comprendía sus acciones al 100% ya que no le conocía mucho a diferencia de cómo debían hacerlo sus amigos. Se mordió el labio intentando contenerse un comentario mal intencionado que salía más bien de dentro de sus pantalones que de su cerebro, se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba al otro engullir la banana con su boca en lo que sus labios se movían alrededor del fruto. Logrando que su mirada se concentrara en los movimientos de su cavidad bucal y haciéndolo desear que la fruta no se acabara nunca para poder seguir contemplando aquella erótica escena pero para su desgracia el tan temido fin llego al acabarse esta por completo.

¡Gracias por la ayuda! – Le decía con una enorme sonrisa el Ed intentando limpiar los retos del fruto de su rostro, miro al otro confuso al darse cuenta de cómo se mantenía callado en la misma posición que antes además de que su rostro se veía diferente de lo normal - ¿Te pasa algo, Rolf? – Pregunto ciertamente sin todavía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba – Te ves un poco raro.

Tan solo le miro respirando para poder articular palabra – Me gustan las gallinas – Murmuro sin poder decir nada más.

¡Gallinas! – Grito feliz el otro al escucharlo - ¡Amo a las gallinas!

Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, si recuerdas tengo una granja – Dijo sin todavía pensar correctamente sus acciones – Creo que ya entrenamos lo suficiente por hoy.

¡Qué emoción! – Espetaba con euforia mirando hacia la nada y con los ojos iluminados.

Vamos a ducharnos para irnos ya – Musito dirigiéndose en dirección a las duchas siendo seguido por Ed, quien parecía todavía estar perdido en su cabeza. Llegaron e inmediatamente empezaron a desvestirse sin pudor alguno ya que ambos eran chicos así que no existía problema en eso, todo el tiempo la mirada del peli azul se mantuvo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se quitaba la ropa con una extraña lentitud que parecía dolorosa para sus ojos – Para – Intento decir más bien logrando decirlo como un susurro que a pesar de haber sido muy bajo logro hacer eco en la vacía habitación. Rápidamente le miró a los ojos conectando sus miradas, ojos empañados con lujuria y ojos llenos de inocencia se cruzaron por primera vez, la mano del europeo se acerco hacia el pecho del americano con ciertas intenciones que no sabía porque se formulaban abrumándolo y nublando por completo su mente, sus ojos estaban totalmente empañados, su cuerpo se movía a voluntad de sus revolucionadas hormonas. Cerró los ojos e intento controlarse lo mejor que podía, ya que el impulso que sentía era demasiado grande.

Se controlo todo lo que pudo hasta salir de la ducha y vestirse para ir a casa, se le había hecho algo tarde pero aun así estaba bien, ya que ese mes completo sus padres estaban de vacaciones donde unos familiares a los que siquiera conocía. Iba a salir por la puerta principal cuando el chico apareció delante de él sorprendiéndolo mucho.

Oye Rolf ¿No íbamos a ver las gallinas de tu granja? – Cuestiono el pelirrojo con confusión – Me lo prometiste.

Se me había olvidado – Musito el granjero algo confuso mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Lo siento, pero ya es de noche.

Olvidas muy rápido – Espeto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el Ed – Esta bien, podríamos quedar otro día.

¿Te parece bien mañana después de clases? – Le pregunto el peli azul con algo de intriga por su respuesta – Claro, si puedes.

Es una cita, recuerdo que no voy a tu granja desde que éramos niños – Contesto el hermano mayor con una leve sonrisa – ¡Seria fenomenal!

Después de eso, lo lleve hasta su casa al vivir en el mismo barrio no me molestaba para nada dejarlo de camino ya que no me quedaba tan lejos. El chico Ed había resultado muy agradable cuando te parabas a hablar con él a solas y prefería no decírselo a Kevin por el momento, era mi amigo pero con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciado pero al final recordaba con cariño las aventuras que tuvimos en la infancia. Y al día siguiente solo esperaba impaciente a que terminaran las clases, seria genial poder pasar más tiempo juntos aunque fuera en calidad de amigos pero esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera desarrollarse algo más allá de una simple amistad.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Hola, hoy quise hacer algo diferente, me encante este Fandom de cuando era más niña y siempre lo veía de pequeña, por lo que me enamore de esta extraña pareja.**

**Bye, adiós.**


End file.
